transgredi : outtakes
by ProudPrussian
Summary: ... or how Ebony got the title of Crow Queen, punched some criminals and somehow became an infamous underground information broker that some hailed as the second coming of the Joker, although with better morals. Though perhaps not in that order. (Amongst other things.)
1. they had it coming (part i)

_A/N: I have a bunch of little drabbles and outtakes from my One Piece SI Longfic, that I was originally going to add into the original story but thought that I'd put it into a separate fic. This is also crossposted on AO3 (along with all of my other work)._

 ** _What this outtake is about:_**

 _In which Ebony is fed up with men and punches a few people._

* * *

Three months I have been in this world and there is no way that I have been able to find to get back home. I've found work in a dingy little bar in one of the seedier parts of Loguetown. Not ideal, but I don't really have a whole lot to work with. There's only so many paintings and works of art that I can sell through the marines and the nobles that have come by. I mean, the interest is there but then they take notice of my state of dress, at least the nobles do and come to the conclusion that I couldn't have possibly created those works! And to stop taking credit for others works!

"One Pink Lady and a Duckfart!"

Seriously, the names of some of these drinks were ridiculous. At least those ones I know how to make, there is a list pinned up behind the counter of drinks that you would only expect in either the world of One Piece or a One Piece themed bar. I mean, would you like to order The Fist or perhaps something more criminal like Silvers is Better? How about the Flaming Flamingo or the Golden Oldie? I'm not even joking, there are so many of these marines and pirate themed cocktails I'm shocked there isn't something like the Revolution Is Near.

"A Pink Lady and a Duckfart coming right up." Looking up at the other barmaid, a girl named Burgandy Bailey. "You okay?"

She looked as though she were about to start crying, "Just stupid pirates. Nothing I can't handle."

"They harassing you again?" She nodded.

Unbelievable. I knew that as a gender we got harassed far more than man, but this was getting ridiculous. I put the glass that I was handling down gently, I didn't want to break something and have it dock my pay. But enough was enough.

Bailey saw exactly what I was about to do. "Ebony don't! I can handle it!"

"You shouldn't have to handle it! You're only fourteen! This has been going on long enough."

Those harassing the female staff of the bar were a group of very stereotypical pirates, grubby and dirty. Smelling of alcohol, amongst other things and screaming profanities at anyone and everyone walking past. I was surprised that no marine had come along and stopped them, but then again they didn't seem to care much for the common folk that they were there to supposedly protect.

"Hello."

The largest of the group turned around, his rotten smile was literal as several teeth were either missing or broken and blackened. His blond hair was greasy and tied back into a ponytail at the back of his head. He reeked of terrible personal hygiene and alcohol.

"Well hello, there darling."

I internally winced. I didn't like cute little pet names like that and the way that he said it made my skin crawl with discomfort.

"Let me get straight to the point, then shall I?"

The man and his crew sat up a little straighter, their posture turning a little threatening.

"I don't appreciate you harassing a fourteen-year-old girl. In fact, I don't appreciate you harassing any women who work in this establishment or any other establishment."

"What are you going to do about it girlie? You're just a tiny little thing!" He and his cronies started laughing. "You probably couldn't hurt a fly?"

"What are you going to do? Wail and cry on us?"

They had a ridiculously low opinion of women as a whole.

"Well I could do that, but you would probably enjoy it. No, what I am going to do is warn you."

"Warn us?" The big ugly blonde brute laughed and promptly spat in my face.

I wiped it off in a large exaggerated motion. "That was not only disgusting and exceedingly rude, but very unhygienic."

"Do you think we care?"

"Not at all. Which is why if my warning doesn't work then I've always got these." I held up my fists.

I'm not actually sure who threw the first punch, but I know for a fact that there were blood and screaming and the sounds of marines arriving. I had the big blond brute in a headlock and a group of his cronies knocked up on the bar floor when Captain Smoker turned up.

"Tashigi! Take these criminals into custody."

As Tashigi and a group of underlings rushed to grab the downed cronies, Smoker turned to me.

"What did you do this for?"

I couldn't help but lose my temper. "WHAT DID I DO THIS FOR? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

I let the blond brute go without a thought as I continued to rant. "I am absolutely sick and tired of these absolute bastards having their way and harassing us women as we try to work! Especially when it's directed at a fourteen-year-old child."

"I know you marines probably don't think much of us, but we're trying to make a living here! And we can't make a living with creeps like this lot staring at our arses and breasts as though they own them! We are people and we deserve respect!"

I hadn't noticed, but the blond brute had come up behind me as I was ranting but Smoker had him in a death grip.

"That's a fair reason. I'll station some more marines around the area. I won't be able to do a whole lot about the harassment, but is there anything else?"

"Sorry. That's been on my mind for a while." I took a deep breath. "Is there anywhere where the girls and guys who work here to get some basic self-defence skills?"

"I give a class on Thursday and Tuesday evenings."

"That would be good, I'll make them all sign up."

"Are you the boss?"

"Not at all, but I believe that regardless of the profession we should all have basic people rights and should all be treated with dignity."

"Have you ever thought about being a marine?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, sorry. I'm waiting for someone, to be honest, and then I'll make my decision."

"A pirate?"

"Perhaps."

He laughed, a deep laugh that came straight from his stomach. "See you around then."

He turned and walked off, leaving me confused and with bruised and bloodied knuckles.

Maybe I should invest in some knuckle dusters? Time to go and find Bartolomeo.


	2. they had it coming (part ii)

_A/N: This is a direct continuation on from the previous fic._

 ** _What this outtake is about:_**

 _In which Ebony and Bartolomeo meet and a weird relationship is formed._

* * *

"What do you want?"

The green haired man was a lot taller than what I remembered him being. He was, what, two-hundred and twenty centimetres tall? I was only one hundred and eighty centimetres tall, and whilst taller than some I was still pretty short in this world.

"You're Bartolomeo?"

"What the hair and teeth didn't give it away?"

I smirked, "Well I had to make sure, didn't I?"

"Fair enough, so back to the point. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew anywhere I could get a pair of custom knuckledusters, lined in seastone?"

"I might, depends on what you've got to offer."

"Free booze? Art?" Thinking about it for a moment, there was something I could give that would screw with some World Government and Marine plans and not chance a whole amount. "Information?"

The last word caught Bartolomeo's eye. "Information? On what?"

"Depends. I get a lot of loose mouths at the bar I work at. Marines, pirates, your everyday run of the mill criminals, bounty hunters. I mean rumours and information is how your business runs, isn't it?"

"True, very true." He looked at me for a moment. "You've got yourself a deal then. What can I call you?"

"Morrigan. Call me Morrigan."

"That's not your real name, is it?"

"Definitely not, but that's what you can call me in front of your men and women."

"Alright."

We shook hands and went our separate directions.

About two weeks later, he showed up at the bar (terrifying Bailey and some of the other staff) with the knuckledusters and wanting payment.

"I've heard that there is raid planned for the eighteenth on several known hotspots for criminals. Might want to check on your guys and get your valuables to a safe place, preferably not one of the hotspots."

"Thanks, Morrigan, hope you like the knuckledusters."

"I do, thanks, Rooster!"

He turned to me with a funny look on his face. "Rooster?"

"Yeah! Rooster!"

He laughed the entire way out of the bar.

* * *

"I'm on break now, so no one bother me for the next twenty minutes!"

It had been a really busy day and the rowdy crowds were really grating on my ability to stand the dregs of humanity at this point. And fishmen and minks and pretty much the majority of sentient, human language speaking beings.


	3. run far and wide

_A/N: Enjoy!_

 ** _What this outtake is about:_**

 _In which Bartolomeo knows some stuff and his fanboying begins_.

* * *

The bartender was a strange one.

The information that she gave him in exchange for the sea stone knuckle dusters was damn good, though and he wasn't going to complain about it. But she was still a strange one.

He remembered when they first met, her as Morrigan and him as Rooster (it fit him, he had to admit). It seemed at the time that he wasn't the only one fed up with marines and their absolute stupidity, there may have been a few good ones but they didn't outweigh the negatives.

He may not have been a good guy, but he tried to do his best by the people around him and that included the kids that had become orphaned due to rowdy criminal behaviour and escaped slaves that had managed to survive as long as they had. Another group of people that he tried to do good by, were Outliers.

Most saw them as demons, creatures, lower than human, even lower than the Celestial Dragon owned slaves. Not Bartolomeo.

He had known good people growing up in the slums of Loguetown who had been Outliers and who had been caught and executed on the spot, bursting into dust immediately upon their deaths (as all Outliers did). And he suspected that he had made contact with another in the form of the bartender known as Morrigan.

She was perhaps the most subtle of all the Outliers he had known or heard of, and if you didn't know what you were looking for you wouldn't be able to pinpoint it, but there were clues all around.

In the way that she talked, her accent didn't seem to be from the East Blue and Loguetown had a lot of passing travellers and not once had Bartolomeo heard an accent like hers. Her movement, too sharp as if she was used to more resistance than what the air was giving her (or that could be due to some strange training regime that she had). She would look at people as though wondering if they actually existed, but that was few and far between and only around people that seemed to become big names around. And her knowledge, she knew too much; and yes a lot of information she got from her little network of spies and drunken patrons, but there were things that no one should know.

He wouldn't tell anyone. Not even her. She'd panic and give herself away, leaving her open to execution and him to lose a source of information. (Not to mention he was becoming fond of her, but he wouldn't say that. Not ever.)

And then he found out that she had run off with a group of pirates.

Pirates that he was fast becoming fans of, especially the Captain.


	4. how ebony met ace

A/N: I've had this, written for a while but I wasn't going to post it until Luffy actually asked for the story. The full story.

(ties in with _memoris,_ chapter 14 of _transgredi)_

* * *

It was one of the first shifts that Ebony had had since starting the job at the bar and it had been fairly quiet.

Right up until a very loud, young and very attractive group of young men walked through the doors.

Ebony could tell right away that they had been drinking, with the light-eyed man at the front of the pack clearly being the drunkest.

It had taken her a moment before she recognised him, Portgas D. Ace. Fire Fist himself. Not as of yet, she mused to herself, a Whitebeard Pirate. So she assumed that this was just when he had been setting off? Or returning from the grand line? Maybe to regather supplies or something?

"I can't believe how quickly you get drunk now! It must be that devil fruit you ate!" The one who had spoken was a tall man, with long spiked blue hair and wore a long green coat. Perhaps the most defining feature of the man was the tightly fitted domino mask that concealed his identity.

The group of pirates slowly made their way up to the bar counter, where they all took seats.

Putting on her best customer service voice and hoping that she didn't stutter or squeal, Ebony spoke.

"What can I get for you boys?"

Perhaps she could have worded that differently, but the words were out there. No turning back now.

Ace who had been silent since they sat down, looked straight into her eyes with intent and flushed bright red.

"Are you a candle? Because, baby, I'll light your wick any day."

Ebony stood there in shock. No one spoke for a moment and then the Spade Pirates started to catcall.

"Yeah! Good job Captain!" "Get some!"

Apparently, the Masked Deuce was the designated 'make sure no one gets arrested' pirate and so shook his head.

"Honestly you lot." Turning to Ebony, he smiled and bowed his head a little. "Sorry about them, maybe we'll come by another night when this lot haven't been drinking for hours already."

Ebony laughed a little, still in shock.

"Honestly I'm a little flattered, but I don't think he knows what he actually said."

Deuce cackled, "He would definitely be embarrassed to hear that he had spoken those words out loud. But he wouldn't have said them if he didn't find you attractive."

Ebony stood there, mouth hanging wide open.

Deuce grabbed his Captain and started to bodily drag him towards the door, with the other crew members following suit, grumbling the whole way back.

"See you later!"

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Ebony didn't have much time to think about what Deuce had said, as a group of drunken marines came barreling through, upturning tables, smashing bottles and generally making a complete nuisance of themselves.

After all, she had to make sure that the place was in a fit state for the breakfast shift. Which meant she'd have to sleep at the bar tonight.

Wouldn't be the first time.

Hopefully, it would help to take her mind off of Ace's barely hidden innuendo and those intent filled eyes.


	5. how ace met ebony

_A/N: I honestly kind of forgot to upload this? It's been sitting as a draft for ages. Hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

Ace had woken up with the worlds worst hangover. And with very few memories of the night before.

His first mate wouldn't say anything, and none of the others remembered much either. Only that they all went to a bar completely hammered and ended up leaving before they could order anything.

They had decided to go back to the very same bar that morning for breakfast, all still hungover and some of then still more than slightly drunk to grab something that hopefully would help them to sober up.

It didn't do well for anyone, let alone pirates and criminals to be seen drunk in a public space that might call the marines on you.

Upon entering, his crew commandeered one of the largest tables, which happened to be the closest to the bar. There were three staff working that morning, a younger blue haired girl was cleaning tables whilst an older man was cleaning glasses and another person underneath the bar sleeping. Apparently, after they had left, there had been a raid on the place by a group of drunk marines and the bartender at the time had been up all day and night trying to get things back in order.

* * *

Breakfast had been ordered and was about to be served, the older man having gone out into the kitchen to prepare the food, the young waitress who had been about to place the aforementioned order onto the table she had been roughly grabbed around the waist by another patron.

The bartender slept on.

Ace and his crew immediately went onto the defensive. Hands going towards weapons, just in case they were needed.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The girl started screaming, which is when everything went downhill. Or uphill, depending on the circumstance that you were in within the room.

The previously sleeping bartender shot up from her slumber with a jolt, blonde hair that reminded him slightly of Sabo's falling in front of her face.

"What's going on?" She slurred, still clearly not awake enough to understand the situation.

"Ebony! Help!"

Ace could see her eyes focusing, sleep completely wiping itself clear as she took in the situation around her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Her previously sleepy voice was now angry. (Ace shouldn't have found that as attractive as he had, but he did. He could feel his ears start to burn, figurative or literally he wasn't sure.)

"Never you mind girly, I'm just going to take this little one for a ride." The slime ball grinned lecherously down at the younger girl, then back up towards Ebony.

Faster than Ace would have believed, the blonde bartender a leapt over the bar and slammed a fist right into the nose of the pervert. Ace and the others heard a _crack_ and a _crunch_ as blood sprayed everywhere.

The man staggered backwards, shouting. "You bitch!"

"Damn straight!"

Ace was surprised, very few people (especially women) would own the title of 'bitch'.

"You'll pay for that!"

Ace decided that enough was enough, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man sneered, "And what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy? You don't look like you could hurt a fly."

Ebony gave a short bark of laughter. "Holy shit! You have no idea who you're talking to, do you?"

The pervert's attention was now back on Ebony, "Should I give a shit? He's just some wanna be pirate by the looks of things."

That stung a little. He knew that he was young, but he didn't think that it was that obvious? His anger got the better of him, as he kicked outwards, causing the man to go flying through the (thankfully) open door.

He crashed through several brick walls, before coming to a sudden halt, groaning and succumbing to unconsciousness.

Ace rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he hadn't meant to do that. "Oops?"

* * *

The younger girl started to laugh, as Ebony stared at him as if he were some strange sort of creature.

"That was a damn good kick."

Deuce could see the tips of Ace's ears burn at the compliment and couldn't help but grin. His Captain liked her.

"Thank you."

Deuce had heard the story and was thankful for Makino taking the time to teach his temperamental Captain manners and that he knew (now) the correct ways in which to use them.

"No problems, seriously though thanks for taking care of him for us." She gestured towards the open door.

"I'm sure you could have taken care of him."

The bartender nodded, "Probably."

Deuce couldn't help but laugh, at least she was honest.

Thankfully the rest of the morning went by peacefully, with Ace making small talk constantly with Ebony who would always answer back in kind.

Deuce made a sudden realisation, _Well, I'll be damned!_

She found him attractive, too.


	6. the infamous epithet

_A/N: The origins story of how Ebony came to be called the 'Crow Queen' that has been a long time coming._

* * *

Bartolomeo was walking towards the bar, ready to speak with Ebony about a business proposal that he had when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye.

She didn't have her hood on, something that she had taken to wearing more often since someone had pegged her for being an Outlier and someone that he had subtly taken care of when it became clear that they were going to blab to the authorities. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun and a giant grin spread across her face.

That was when he noticed the small murder of crows sitting around her, picking at the loaf of bread that she was tearing to pieces and scattering around her.

It reminded him of a King or Queen of old holding court, with their subjects around them eating out of their hands. Figuratively of course, but in the case of Ebony and her little murder not so much.

"Come on little one, there is more than enough for everyone."

Ebony was soft-spoken as she gently tugged a large chunk out of a young crows beak before it began to choke on it, before dividing it in half and giving one of the halves back to it and another to a smaller bird that had perched itself on her knee.

"There you go little one, don't choke now."

Bartolomeo couldn't help it, but he burst into laughter at the sight of a woman that some members of the Underworld were becoming gradually fearful of feeding a tiny bird from her own hand. He wasn't sure why some of the members of his own organisation were scared of her, as most of them had seen her with children and her patrons at the bar.

(What he didn't know is that it was the casual way in which she interacted with both himself, the marine Captain Smoker and many of the more notorious pirates that she served at the bar and how a name didn't influence her, nor did she seem to fear any of them.)

The crows scattered at his laughter, many flying off whilst some simply perched themselves on the gutters of the nearby building squawking at him in what he perceived to be anger at him interrupting their meal.

"Oh, hello Bartolomeo."

He snickered at her surprised stare, the two young crows still eating out of her hand, seemingly nonplussed by the man with vibrant green hair and tusks.

"Hello Ebony, I was just on my way to the bar. I have a _proposal_ that I think you'd be interested in, but I can see that you're very busy at the moment."

"A proposal?"

"Yes, but I can come back later if you want."

She laughed, shooing the two crows away by putting the rest of the loaf on the ground. They dived towards it, tearing into it with a ferociousness that he hadn't expected to see from two birds. He had forgotten that they were omnivorous and were likely to eat anything they came across.

"Nah, better get going. My shift starts in twenty, we can talk on the way."

He offered her a hand and she took it, standing upright and stretching her limbs out. Bartolomeo reasoned that she must have been sitting there for quite some time without moving anything but her arms.

"You know what you reminded me of just then?"

They started to walk in the direction of the bar, taking a side street so to avoid both pirates and marines.

"What?"

"A queen holding court with her subjects."

She looked startled, thrown off kilter before laughing.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Huh, that's a good epithet."

This caused him to throw back his head with laughter.

"Well don't forget who called you that first."

"I won't."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that! And I'm also still working on the next chapter of_ transgredi _and it should be up by the end of the month. By the rate at which I'm writing, I'm hoping I may have two chapters to upload, but please, don't quote me on that._

 _One step at a time please!_


End file.
